Trapped
by Kaoru067
Summary: When searching for anything of use for the the next days travels, Blake Belladonna and Yang Xiao Long go to the old shed. As they find what they are looking for, they try to leave only to find they have been snowed in. Now, Blake and Yang must survive the night till the rest of their team can rescue them in the morning. One-shot. A Bumbleby FanFiction. [Blake B. X Yang X.L.]


This is my first ever fanfiction so please be gentle. I dont NOT own RWBY or its charcters. RWBY belongs to Monty Oum and Roosterteeth. Please enjoy the story!

Trapped

The blizzard outside the old shed was getting worse. Blake Belladonna was able to tell thanks to her heightened sense of hearing. Some things came in handy when it came to being a Faunus. She had been looking at a shelf full of supplies when Yang Xiao Long, her partner, had called to her; letting her know that she had found something. The Faunus ran over to her companion when she heard her gasp out in fright. Blake could not help but notice Yang's shaking hand as the blonde explained that she still had nightmares about that night. About how she still saw HIM. Blake couldn't stand to she Yang scared and shaking when she knew Yang to be a fearless brawler that was ready to take on anyone. Blake grabs Yang's hand and explains that Yang has nothing to worry about.

"What"

Yang looked at Blake with disbelief. The comment that the Faunus had made stirred unpleasant emotions within the blonde. "What?" Blake, completely surprised by Yang's reaction. All she had said was that she would 'protect her' for within herself, guilt and shame dwelled inside her. She hated herself for leaving the blonde's side that day many months ago. She hated that she hurt Yang. She even hated herself for not putting her full trust in her team, more importantly Yang, about her feelings of what happened at the fall of Beacon. But, Blake promised herself that would change as soon as she saw her team again.

So it surprised her that Yang reacted the way she did. Yang gently yanks her metallic hand away from Blake's slightly cold fleshy ones; saying something about the mission being complete as she walks away. Blake watches as she heads to the shed door, hurt that Yang moved her hand away. She takes one final look at the trailer before she hears a gruff in the direction her partner was headed.

"What the hell?!"

"What is it" Blake asks as she walks up to the angry blonde.

Yang looks back at Blake, " The door is stuck. It won't open." She turns back to force the door open; only to open it a sliver. Blake looked between the crack of space the brawler had made to see a large pile of snow on the other side. "It looks like we've been snowed in." Yang huffs in annoyance.

"Well this is just great! First it was getting stranded, then it was this fucking blizzard, and now it's this fucking door!" Yang starts to pace as she rants. Blake not surprised by this behavior. "Yang, calm down. Why don't you try to call Ruby or Weiss?" Yang huffs again but does as she's told. She pulls out her scroll and scrolls through her contacts, pressing on Ruby's name. The brawler puts the scroll on speaker so Blake could hear as well. It rang for a couple moments and then picked up.

"Hey sis. Did you find anything?"

Yang nods, even though her sister can't see it and answers, "Yeah we found a trailer in the old shed that we can use when we depart tomorrow but the problem is now we are stuck here. Can you and Weiss come dig us out? There is a snow mound blocking the door." Blake looks at Yang watching as the brawler is trying to steady her breathing as to not alert her sister that she was upset a moment ago.

"I'm sorry sis. Weiss and I are trapped to. I tried calling Uncle Qrow and he said to stay put with Oscar and Maria. He said he'll stay at the house he was searching until the blizzard passes. You will have to do the same."

Yang is surprised by this. Not only was it bad knowing they would be separated for the night but that if something were to happen to her sister Yang wouldn't be able to protect her. "I'm going to try to find another way out" Yang says, eyebrows furrowed. Blake watches the blonde for a moment before looking around at their surroundings. There wasn't much when it came to food and from what she can see, it looked like there wasn't anything they could use to start a fire.

"No Yang! Stay there and look out for Blake. Weiss, Oscar, Maria, and I will be fine. Just promise me both of you will stay safe."

Yang closed her eyes trying to think of a way to convince Ruby that she needed to escape now. Releasing a breath she didn't know she was holding, opening her eyes again, Yang finally gave in. "Ok. We will hold out here."

"Be safe Yang."

Yang smiles. "I will. You be safe as well." Ruby hung up after that, leaving Yang to look at her sister's contact info on her scroll. She finally looks at Blake and nods. "Well, lets go ahead and see what we can find for food and blankets." Blake smiles and nods then turns and walks to a shelf that look to hold canned food. Yang went down another aisle way to find tarps but not blankets. "This will have to do." Yang grabs the tarps and walks over to the back of the shed. She spreads one of the tarps on the floor so that both her and her dark haired partner could sit or lay down. She sets the rest of the tarps off to the side before taking a seat on the tarp covered floor. Blake comes around the corner of one of the aisles holding multiple cans of beans in her arms.

"Looks like we have beans for dinner huh?"

Blake nods and sits on the tarp next to her blonde companion. "Unfortunately this is all I could find." Yang nods then takes one of the cans from Blake; using her metallic arms to force the can open. Yang did the same with the rest of the cans handing the last one to Blake and then taking one of the opened ones on the floor. "Do you think everyone will be ok?" Blake looked into Yang's lilac eyes and saw worry in them. The blonde brawler just nodded "yeah they be fine." They finish off the cans of beans and then sit in silence. Blake taking notice of Yang's every breath, every rise and fall of her chest. A cold chill blew through Blake causing her to shiver. Yang notices this.

"Are you cold?" Looking right at Blake with concerned eyes.

"Just a bit. Nothing to worry about though", Blake shivers again. The cold getting worse within the shed. Yang suddenly stands up to move behind Blake. She sits on the floor behind the dark haired Faunus, moving closer to her. The brawler gently grabs Blake's waist and pulls her into her chest. Yang's legs on either side of her. Yang leans over and wraps one of the tarps around them. "Ruby once said, I must have my own little sun inside me because I never get cold." Yang leans back to rest her back against the shed wall; pulling Blake closer to her chest. "I can say without a doubt that she is right. You're so warm that I never want to pull away." Yang looked at the dark haired Faunus. Her cat ears flicker every time Yang's breath fans over them. "I never want you to. Never again." Blake's eyes widen at the warm blonde's reply and as she was about to pull away a bit to look at Yang, Yang only pulled her in closer. Tucking Blake's head underneath her chin in the the crook of Yang's neck.

"That day, after we were all safely evacuated from Vale, I was devastated to learn that you had left us. That you had left me. I cried for you and begged for someone to find you and bring you back but… no one knew where to look. When Ruby and I returned home I couldn't cry anymore. I couldn't feel or think. Actually…" Yang pauses for a moment to collect her thoughts for what she had to say next. Blake clenched onto the brawler's jacket in hopes that it would let Yang know that she was listening. "I did feel something Blake. I felt betrayal. I felt sadness. I wanted to hate you. I wanted to find you and scream at you but… I couldn't. I couldn't bring myself to hate you." Blake tightened her grip. Tears welling at her eyes only to slowly fall down her cheeks.

"When Ruby left I felt even more betrayed. I felt that I wasn't needed anymore now that I was broken. Everyone that I ever cared about seems to leave me eventually. First it was my mom, then it was Summer, then you. It's like the universe wants me to be alone forever." Blake final uses enough of her strength to push back from Yang. She sees the tears running down her companion's face. "Yang I'm sorry. I'm sorry I left you. I'm sorry I was so selfish that I thought leaving you would keep you and everyone else I care about safe. I should have stayed and helped you recover. I should have been there to take care of you… to hold you when you were at your lowest. But I wasn't and I regret that. I beat myself up everyday for hurting you so. And I know… that there is probably nothing I can do to earn your forgiveness. To earn back your trust. I can't promise that I won't hurt you again in the future." Blake places her hand on Yang's wet cheek, brushing away the tears that are flowing down the brawler's face. Blake leans up and places a kiss on Yang's forehead staying like that for a few seconds before resting her forehead against Yang's. "But what I can promise is that I won't ever leave you. I will make it my life's mission to always be at your side even if you tell me to go away. I will protect you and caress you everyday till my final breath." Yang clutches onto Blake's waist tightly; pulling their bodies flush against each other.

"I don't want to be protected." Yang opened her eyes to look into Blake's glowing embers. To this day Yang can't help but get lost in the beautiful Faunus's eyes. "What?" Blake's cat ears tilted slightly back to almost press against her head. "I don't want to be protected. I'm not weak. Just because I have this", Yang gestures to her mechanical arm, "doesn't mean I want to be treated like I'm vulnerable. Blake I want to protect you as well but I want to protect you because you are my partner and I care for you. If you are going to protect me then do it for the same reason not because you feel the need you have to. And if not for that reason then give me a better one that we can agree on." Blake looked deep into the other women's lilac eyes, seeing all the emotion and truth behind them. Not realising that within that moment she had leaned in and pressed her lips against warm ones. Both of the women were surprised at first but both had come to give into the sensation. Yang and Blake both give in and shut their eyes, enjoying the feel of their lips together. Blake moves her right hand to rest against Yang's cheek. As the kiss grew more intense, Blake slide her fingers into the blonde main. Tangling within the strands to get a better hold on the passionate blonde. Yang pulled Blake to sit more in her lap as she sucked and teased Blake's bottom lip, enticing a low mewl to leave out of the other woman's mouth. Yang groaned at the taste of Blake's mouth. Even though they had eaten the flavorless beans not long ago, Blake's mouth tasted sweet like honey or fruit. While Blake considered Yang's to taste like cinnamon. Yang nibbled on Blake's bottom lip, causing the Faunus to gasp. Within that moment, Yang slipped her tongue into Blake's mouth. Blake's cat ears shot straight up at the sudden intrusion but soon laid flat again. Their tongues fought for dominance. In the end, Yang won causing a throaty moan to escape out of Blake. Yang pulled away gently in much need of air and stared upon the dark haired woman's flushed face.

Yang grins, "That is definitely a good reason." Blake blushed a deep red and ducked under Yang's chin to hide in the crook of her neck. Yang only chuckled, rubbing Blake's back. "We should get some rest. We are all tired from the days journey." Blake nodded but didn't make any effort to move so Yang laid them both down on the floor and cuddled closer the darker haired Faunus. Yang slowly reached up and scratched behind the cat ears on top Blake's head. A low rumble was felt coming from her companion and Yang could only smile as she started to fall asleep, fatigue from their journey finally taking its toll on the brawler.

"Good night, Blake."

The next morning, Blake cuddled closer to the warmer body beside her. Her ears flicking to the sound of crunching snow outside. Opening her eyes, she ever so gently untangled herself from her blonde companion, looking down at her sleeping partner's face. Blake can hear the voices of her other companions outside the shed; talking amongst themselves on how to get the black and yellow pair out of their prison. Blake looked back down at Yang's sleeping face, she leans in close to Yang's ear and whispers 'time to get up' before gently kissing her cheek. Yang stirs but eventually opens her still tired eyes. "Hey" Blake smiles, "Hello Sleeping Beauty" Yang can only chuckle at the name before leaning in for a quick peck. The pair hear the shed door rattle as the others outside fight to get the door open.

"They'll have the door open soon. Let's get up." Yang nods and sits up along with Blake. They both stretch and gather any belongs they might have left out. "Yang" Yang looks to Blake. "What does this mean for us," Blake asks. Yang knowing exactly what she's referring to. "Well Kitty Cat, I would say this means we are in the beginnings of a romantic relationship," Yang winks at the blushing Faunus. Blake turning away, cheeks a bright red. The door is forced wide open letting more cold air in but also a tackle from the red hooded member of their team.

"I'm so glad you guys are safe." Yang and Blake hug Ruby back. Weiss walks in to the shed and touches Ruby's back, encouraging her to releases the black and yellow pair. "I'm satisfied to see that you both have remained unharmed though I did have to remind Ruby that it's inconceivable that anything tragic would happen within the safety of the shed." Yang, Ruby, and Blake smiles at Weiss then at each other. "You're right Ice Queen. It would have been a cat-tastrophe if something were to happen." Blake rolls her eyes at Yang's, not so clever, pun while Ruby snickers. Weiss ignores Yangs sense of humor and heads back outside followed by Ruby. Blake started to walk towards the exit as well only to be pulled back at the wrist. Gently slamming into the warm body of her partner. "Yang what are you-umph" Yang presses her lips to Blake's and gently mended their lips. She finally pulls away when it feels like hours have gone by. "That was to keep us both satisfied till the next time we can do that again", Yang says with a grin. Blake chuckles while shaking her head. "You dork." "Only for you."


End file.
